NIGHT BOY's
by Oh Lamborgini
Summary: Xi Luhan adalah mahasiswa yang cantik nan pintar di Universitasnya. Namun siapa sangka dibalik wajahnya yang innocent itu, tersimpan karakter khusus seorang lelaki malam yang bejat dan murahan. Ia bekerja sebagai lelaki sewaan bersama kedua sahabatnya Baekhyun dan Kyungso . . . / Yaoi, boy x boy / Hunhan / Mature /DLDR


Tittle : NIGHT BOY's

Author : Oh Lamborgini

Cast :

Lu han

Oh Sehun

Baekhyun

Kyungsoo

and other . . .

Genre : Romace, hurt, mesum ( ? )

Lenght : 1 of . . .

This is MY IMAGINATION FICT

.

Yaoi Boy x boy ! Mature

If you don't like, don't read. Please go out from this page !

.

PLAGIATOR ? GO AWAY !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lu han adalah seorang mahasiswa cantik nan pintar di universitasnya . Namun siapa sangka dibalik wajahnya yang innocent itu, tersimpan karakter khusus seorang lelaki malam yang bejat dan murahan. Ia bekerja sebagai lelaki sewaan bersama kedua sahabatnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.**

**Bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya ?**

_Check This Out . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** NIGHT BOY's *****

Present

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gangnam Blue's club**_

Sebuah klub malam yang sangat terkenal di antero kota Seoul. Club itu sangatlah ramai setiap malamnya, hampir seluruh orang yang datang ke sanapun adalah masyarakat elit, yang memiliki kasta tinggi. Pemiliknya bernama Park Yochun, namja 30 tahunan yang memiliki dahi sedikit lebar, yeah walaupun demikian ia tetaplah namja yang tampan.

GBC ( Gangnam Blue's Club ) memiliki tiga diva yang sangat di elu-elukan oleh para pelanggan club itu. Popularitas ketiga diva melejit, karena wajah mereka yang sangat cantik dan feminim untuk ukuran namja.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, adalah nama diva-diva tersebut. Mereka dulunya hanyalah group vokal yang bekerja untuk menghibur para pengunjung club melalui sebuah nyanyian. Namun dengan seiring berjalanannya waktu, popularitas merekapun naik. Para pengunjung, memiliki minat yang lebih tinggi untuk bermain dengan junior ketiga namja berparas cantik tersebut dari pada vagina seorang yeoja. Mendengar itu, Park Yochun mengajak ketiga namja tersebut agar bekerjasama dengannya. Dengan diiming-imingi gaji yang besar, akhirnya ketiga namja cantik itupun menerima pekerjaan itu. Alhasil mereka menjadi sangat populer sampai sekarang.

Dulunya ketiga namja cantik itu hanya menghibur pengunjung dengan sebuah nyanyian, sekarang tangan gesit mereka dengan lihai akan mengocok junior para pengunjung untuk menyenangkannya.

.

.

Malam ini pengunjung klub lebih ramai dari pada biasanya. Mungkin dikarenakan hari liburan, jadi pengunjungnya kebanyakan para remaja. Dj memutarkan sebuah musik disco untuk mengibur para pengunjung, badan mereka meliuk-liuk sesuai dengan irama lagu. Ada juga beberapa remaja yang tengah melakukan adegan panas secara terang-terangan di dalam ruangan itu. Nampak seorang namja secara sensual meremas bokong montok sang gadis, gadis itupun nampaknya juga menikmati perlakuan namjanya, terbukti dengan suara desahan yang ia keluarkan di sela-sela adegan ciumannya.

Hah, mari kita abaikan adegan ini. Kita harus menelusuri lorong gelap untuk menemukan tempat bercinta para pemeran utama kita.

_**Room 1**_

" Eungh . . . ku-lumlah babiehhhh " pinta sosok namja berperawakan tegap yang kini tengah menikmati belaian dari sosok namja cantik yang tengah berjongkok didepannya.

Tangan namja cantik itu kini sibuk meremas-remas junior milik sosok didepannya, kemudian ia memasukkan batang junior itu kedalam mulutnya. Membuat sang pemilik mendesah ke enakan.

" Eung . . . oh . . .uoh . . . emh." Desah sosok itu.

Luhan – sosok namja cantik itu menampilkan smirkynya, saat melihat wajah sang partner yang sangat menikmati belaiannya itu. Luhan semakin genjar memaju mundurkan mulutnya untuk bermain dengan junior itu. Luhan menggigit dengan gemas junior sang partner dan berhasil membuat sang pemilik memekik.

" Ouch . Shit ! Aku ma-u . . ." Luhan segera mengeluarkan junior itu dari mulutnya, saat merasakan bahwa sang pemilik akan mencapai klimaksnya.

_Crott . . ._

Cairan berwarna putih itu keluar, dan muncrat di ubin lantai.

" _cieehhh, menjijikkan."_ Batin Luhan jijik, sembari menggidikkan kepalanya.

Jujur saja Luhan menerima pekerjaan ini, hanya karena gajinya yang besar. Dari awal dia sudah mengajukan kesepakatan kepada sang bos. Luhan hanya mau menyentuh, tetapi tidak untuk disentuh. Intinya Luhan hanya akan memuaskan partner-partnernya dengan pijatan, remasan serta kulumannya saja. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh menyentuh miliknya kecuali kekasihnya kelak, itulah prinsip Luhan. Dan prinsip itu tidak dipermasalahkan oleh bos maupun partnersnya.

Bagi mereka, mendapatkan belaian tangan halus si diva Luhan saja sudah luar binasa.

_So_, meskipun Luhan seorang Pria malam tapi keprawanannya masih suci. ( ? )

_**Room 2**_

_Crott_

Cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari junior mungil namja bereyeliner itu, masuk kedalam mulut seseorang yang berada diatasnya kini . Seseorang itupun menelan cairan itu tanpa merasakan jijik sama sekali.

_Slurpp _

"Cairanmu sangatlah lezat Babbiehh. "

" Engh . ." Lenguh Baekhyun – namja bereyeliner, saat merasakan tangan sang partner meremas-remas bokong seksinya.

" Bagaimana Babbieh ? Nikmatkan ?" Tanya sosok itu dengan wajah yang menggoda.

" Shit ! Jangan main-main denganku John. Cepat masukkan penismu ! Ugh . ." Geram Baekhyun. Tubuhnya sudah mulai terangsang, akibat perlakuan sosok bernama John itu. John membuka celana boksernya hingga nampaklah junior yang lumayan besar itu tengah menegang.

" Sabar beibh, aku akan segera memasukimu." Ujar John, kemudian menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

Dengan sekali hentakan ia memasukkan junior besarnya kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun.

" Akh " Jerit Baekhyun, merasakan sakit saat Junior John membobol Lubangnya.

" Lubangmu semp-iithh beibh. . ." John kemudian menggerak-gerakkan miliknya, hingga bertemu dengan titik prostat Baekhyun. Membuat sang empunya melenguh nikmat.

" Uengh . . . . Moorrreehhh, John, ah."

Mari kita tinggalkan si Bitchi ini, langsung ke ruang ke 3.

_**Room 3**_

" Yakkk ! Soo-ah, apa yang kau lakukan, eoh ?" Tanya sosok namja tampan, yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di pojok ruangan kamar, sembari memasang wajah memelasnya.

" mengikatmu bodoh." Jawab namja bermata owl itu acuh.

" Aku tau. Tapi mengapa kau mengikatku hem?"

" Cih, kau belum mengetahui siapa aku ?. Apa kau tidak bertanya kepada para partnerku sebelumnya, apa yang aku lakukan padanya ?" Tanya kyungsoo, masih sibuk melilitkan tali ketubuh namja itu.

Namja itupun terdiam, sembari mengingat perkataan temannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Jangan bermain dengan si diva Kyungsoo, dia sangat ganas. Ganas sekali saat menyiksa orang. Percayalah, meskipun kau memberikannya uang bermilyaran won, dia tidak akan sekalipun, membiarkanmu untuk menyentuhnya. Aku sendiri saja bingung, mengapa ia mau mengambil pekerjaan itu, kalau dia tidak mau disentuh ataupun menyentuh. Sudahlah lebih baik , bersama si diva bitchi saja, meskipun Bitch tapi lengkingannya luar biasa."_

Sosok itupun menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk menghilangkan ingatan itu. Ia telah meyakinkan hatinya untuk mengejar namja cantik bermata owl, yang tengah menarik hatinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

" Aku tau. Justru itulah yang mebuatku penasaran. Mengapa kau menerima pekerjaan ini, kalau sebenarnya hatimu tidak menginginkan ini ?" Pertanyaan namja tersebut, membuat Kyungso terdiam dan menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

" _Karena aku butuh uang."_ Batin Kyungso.

" Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyungso acuh.

" Baiklah aku tidak akan menanyakan itu lagi. Perkenalkan namaku Cha-"

_Bruakk_

_Bruakk_

" Diam ditempat ! Kami akan memeriksa tempat ini ! "

Debuman yang begitu keras seketika menghentikan kegiatan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Beberapa namja berseragam polisi mulai mengitari ruangan tersebut untuk memeriksa seluruh pengunjung, alasannya untuk mencari para pengunjung yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa yang berada di bawah umur.

Pemerintah Korea melarang namja ataupun yeoja yang masih berada dibawah umur pergi ke club malam, larangan tersebut di tetapkan untuk mengantisipasi adanya pergaulan bebas, yang dapat merusak calon bibit penerus negara.

_Shitt !_

_Shitt !_

_Shitt !_

Ketiga namja yang berada diruangan berbeda itupun mengumpat secara bersamaan. LuBaekSoo segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan, beserta para partnernya. Baekhyun berlari terseok-seok sembari mengancingkan kemejanya.

" Sialan ! Kenapa mereka datang disaat yang tidak tepat, huh." Umpatnya.

" Luhan Hyung ! Soo-ah ! Tunggu aku !" Teriak Baekhyun sembari mengejar HanSoo yang sudah berada agak jauh di depannya.

" Aishh, cepatlah Hyung ! Kalau kau tidak mau tertangkap !" Kyungso berhenti, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk memperingati Baekhyun.

Luhan berhenti tepat disamping pintu belakang bangunan itu, pintu rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka. Luhan membuka sedikit pintu tersebut untuk melihat kondisi di luar. Saat dirasanya kondisi sudah aman, Luhan memberikan isyarat kepada kedua sahabatnya itu untuk segera mengikutinya. BaekSoo pun segera mengikuti Luhan.

Mereka bertiga berhasil meninggalkan club itu dengan selamat.

.

.

.

_**Universitas Seokmyeong**_

Banyak siswa yang sedang berkeliaran dan bersenda gurau di kafetaria ini, karena saat ini adalah jamnya istirahat. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah, dan ada juga beberapa yang tengah bergosip ria. Tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang di lakukan ketiga namja ini.

" Hyung, apakah bokongmu masih sakit ?" Tanya namja bermata owl, polos. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya menatapnya datar.

" Diamlah Kyung, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu." Baekhyun sudah mengetahui seperti apa sifat sahabatnya itu, pasti sebentar lagi Kyungso akan menertawakannya.

" , sungguh wajahmu sangat lucu saat kau memasang wajah seperti itu." Tawa Kyungso terpingkal-pingkal sembari menunjuk wajah Baekhyun yang terihat masam.

" DIAM !" geram Baekhyun.

" Bwahahahaahaahhah."

" Luhan Hyunggg~, Kyungso menertawakanku." Melihat Kyungso yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus melibatkan Luhan. Karena Luhanlah yang mampu mengatasi Kyungso. Baekhyun merajuk kepada Luhan, sembari menarik-narik lengan kemeja Luhan.

" Hyung~ lihatlah, dia mengejekku." Mendengar Baekhyun yang terus saja merajuk, membuat Luhan menghentikan acara _mari membaca bukunya._ Ia menatap kedua namja yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu secara tajam. Tanpa berucap satu katapun, sudah mampu membuat kedua perusuh itu terdiam, sembari tersenyum kikuk.

" Mianhae Hyung." Ujar BaekSoo secara bersamaan. Luhanpun melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali, bagi Luhan buku yang dibacanya saat ini sangatlah menarik, dari pada ocehan-ocehan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana tidak menarik, kalau judul buku yang di pegangnya adalah buku tips tentang bercinta.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungso sudah bersahabat dari kecil, ketiganya memiliki selisih usia yang tidak begitu jauh, hanya beberapa bulan saja. Mereka Lahir di Tahun yang sama. Luhan yang terlahir beberapa bulan lebih dulu, sangatlah di hormati oleh kedua dongsaengnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungso sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai Hyung kandungnya sendiri, mereka sangat menyayangi Luhan begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena sedari kecil mereka telah hidup bersama.

" Hey hey, kalian sudah mendengar berita belum ?" Tanya seorang gadis kepada para sahabatnya yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat LuBaeksoo sekarang.

" Berita apa Min ?" Tanya sosok berponi penasaran.

" Kalian tau Tn. Oh Minwo ?"

" Tau, bukankah dia adalah Kepala Polisi Pertahanan negara, yang sangat terkenal itu?"

" Ya, betul sekali."

" Ada apa dengan beliau ?"

" Beliau tidak apa-apa, tapi anaknya."

" Anaknya ? Anaknya yang tampan itu ? Dia kenapa ?" Tanya yeoja berambut keriting tak kalah panik.

" Dia. . . . Dia akan bersekolah disini ."

" Apa?!"

" Kyaa ! "

" Omo !" gerombolan yeoja itupun memekik heboh, sehingga mengundang perhatian pengunjung kafetaria.

" Aishh. Mengganggu saja, kenapa sih mereka ?" Kesal Luhan, konsentrasi membacanya buyar saat mendengar teriakan para yeoja itu.

" Katanya ada murid baru yang sangat tampan Hyung." Jawab Kyungso

" dan dia adalah anak Tn. Oh. Minwoo Kepala Polisi Pertahanan negara." Tambah Baekhyun.

" Huh, apa sih hebatnya dia ? mengganggu saja." Ujar Luhan.

" Ku dengar dulu dia sangat tampan Hyung, dia hebat dalam segala bidang bahkan dia juga pernah menerima penghargaan langsung dari kepolisian saat ia membantu Appanya menangkap seorang penjahat." Jelas Kyungsoo, Benar dulu ia pernah mendengar berita di tempat kerjanya ( selain di club ).

" Selain tampan dan mapan, dia juga merupakan anak yang pintar hyung, beberapa hari yang lalu murid-murid yeoja dikelasku juga membicarakannya, dia berhasil mendapatkan beberapa medali emas saat mengikuti olimpiade matematika di sekolahnya dulu." tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan hanya memasang wajah datar, saat mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tidak ada rasa tetarik sedikitpun untuk menyimaknya.

" _Cih, Setampan apapun rupanya. Hanya seseorang yang bisa membobol lubangkulah yang paling tampan."_ Batin Luhan meremehkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong saya bawa ff perdana nih, mian kalau ancur. Hehe ^^

Disini nanti bakalan bertebaran crack pairnya, mungkin main pairnya cuma hunhan, untuk selebihnya masih di fikirkan, haha.

See you in the next chap !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please, give your Voice**

**With a Review ?**

**Gomawo **


End file.
